five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Goniusia123/Marionetka i ja
Rozdział 1 "Dziwna postać i piękna piosenka" Cześć nazywam się małgosia mam 30 lat i opowiem wam o mojej histori. Jak zawsze co rano szłam do nudnej szkoły gdzie oczywiście mnie wyśmiewali bo byłam gruba.Ale pewnego dnia gdy szłam normalnie do szkoły to wtedy zobaczyłam nową pizzerie puźniej dalej szłam i zobaczyłam dziwną postać to chyba była marionetka i nuciła piękną piosenke: ''1.gdzie strumień płynie krwi tam dusza we mnie drwi '' i znajdziesz mnie tam... Ref.:Znajdź dzwi i otwurz je to zobaczysz gooooooo '' ''i wiesz już ktoooooooo to jest on jest zły i hoć wygląda jak biedny zniszczony krulik to jest ZŁY człowiek '' ''zabity w ciele krulika boooooooo on jest ZŁY 2.Nie podhoć do nie goooo hoć będzie miał smutną minę '' ''bo on cię zabije i nie uratujesz ihhhhhh i zginiesz tak jak oniiiiiii. Puźniej znikneła i poszłam dalej do szkoły i oczywiście byli oni głupie dzieci które się ze mnie naśmiewały -Ej to ta gruba! -No właśnie to gruba! -No co znowu się naśmiewacie no ej! I tak lekcje mineły i przyszłam do domu i odrobiłam lekcje i poszłam się przyjżeć tej pizzeri i nagle znowu ta postać się pojawiła tuż przed moją twarzą prawie dostałam zawału a ona powiedziała -Nie buj się i zanuciła tą piosenkę i usnełam. ''Rozdział 2 "Dziwna pizzeria i piątka dzieci" Gdy się obudziłam to byłam w tej nowej pizzeri ta postać (marionetka) coś robiła przy stole i było tyle kurzu że kihnełam i ta się na mnie spojżała i znowwu zasnełam bo to znowu saśpiewała. gdy się obudziłam znowu to tam była czwurka dzieci (z zemną piątka) i oni wyglądali jak te roboty no prawie bo tam tylko mieli takie same kolory: jeden chłopiec był cały niebieski (do slownie) i była dziewczyna cała żułta i jeszcze dwuch chłopakuw jeden miał białe włosy i ubrany był na złoto a ten drugi był cały rudy. A ja zamiast mojej ulubionej bluzki byłam cała bronzowa! no i wtedy nie było tej marionetki i wtedy wszyscy się obudzili i opowiedzieliśm sobie wszystko i okazało się że wszyscy spotkali tą marionetkę i słyszeli tą piosenkę!Gdy wszystko sobie wytłumaczylyśm to wtedy pomyślelyśm że się pobawimy pod nieobecność marionetki i się tak bawilyśm aż roboty zgasły i przyszedł jakiś gościu z nożem w rece i to był ten krulik o kturym muwiła piosenka i powiedział że się nazywa spingtrap wszyscy się przerazili u uciekali tylko ja stałam i patrzyłam jak sparaliżowana i mi wbił nuż i flaki mi wyszły ta żółta dziewczyna zemdlała a ten zabil wszystkich a ja jeszcze żyłam troche a ta marionetka wszystkich wkładała w jakieś stroje żółtą w kure niebieskiego w krulika złotego w jakiegoś miśka też złotego a mnie w misia ale bronzowego z kapeluszem a ten złoty też miał kapelusz i nie miał oczu. Rozdział 3 "Kiedyś człowiek dziś zaś maszyna" Gdy bylyśmy już w naszych strojach to wtedy ta marionetka znowu zagrała tą piosenke mnie to już denerwowało.No i już znowu zasnełam gdy się obudziłam to wtedy byłam z innymi w magazynie zobaczyłam że ktoś tu idzie to był chyba właściciel tej pizzeri.Swiecili na nas latarką i się pytali -gdzie są te dzieci? Chciałam coś powiedzieć ale ta kukiełka (marionetka) pokazywała że nie więc udawałam że nie żyje hociaż tak już jest niestety.Puźniej sobie już poszli więc wstałam i się rozglądnełam prubowałam zdjąć kostium ale nic bo myślałam że ta marionetka mnie uzdrowiła ale mnie też włożyła do tego stroju.Nie wiedziałam co robić więc usiadłam i znowu przyszli ci kolesie i ten zabujca noi nas wzieli i mnie tom kure i tego królika wzieli na scene a tego lisa do pirackiego zakątku. Była siudma rano i wtedy przyszły do pizzeri dzieci i ten właściciel powiedział - witajcie dzieci! Jestem pan Freddy! A to są nasi przyjaciele: - Miś Freddy,królik Boonie,kura Chica i lis Foxy! - Dobrze dzieci ja już pujdę a wy się tu pobawcie! No dobrze to ja jestem robotem chłopakiem?! Jakimś Freddim? no nie! Wolałam by być już kurą! No nic już nic nie zrobie. To co teraz mam zrobić? - Freddy Freddy! Zaśpiewaj nam piosenkę! Prosimy! Co ja mam śpiewać? No dobra coś wymyśle......Już wiem! Zaśpiewam tę piosenke którą śpiewała ta marionetka! I zaśpiewałam Chica rozdawała pizzę Boonie grał na gitarze a ja śpiewałam a ten lis opowiadał dzieciom opowieści i się bawił z nimi w piratów i nagle wszedł na scenę i zaczoł grać na skrzypcach.JA CIĘ KRENCĘ thumb|right|335 px ale gra fajnie!Ja zaśpiewałam do tego piosenkę i było fajnie he he he he no i była dwudziesta i już zamykali e ale i tak był tam ten zabujca i kciałam go zniszczyć po tym co nam zrobił ale.....najpierw musiałam pogadać z innymi. No i przyszli i sie sobie przedstawiliśmy. - cześć! Jestem Justin! ale dlaczego wyglądam jak lis foxy? - Cześć!jestem amanda! ale dlaczego wyglądam jak kura chica? - cześć!jestem Admin! ale dlaczego wyglądam jak królik boonie? - cześć! jestem małgosia! wyglądamy tak bo jakiś gościu nas zabił i marionetka nas uratowała wkładając nas do tych strojuw! - jesteś dziewczyną? - tak jestem wiecie?! - no dobra! Byłam zła że się dziwili że jestem dziewczyną ale dobra. Rozdział 4 "Zabujca nie żyje" Była pierwsza w nocy i poszłam załatwić zabujcę i reszta też to chciała zrobic foxy od razu poleciał ale ten zamknoł dzwi i nagle chica wrzeszczała na całom pizzerie! - co się stało? pytali się wszyscy a ona nato - moja babeczka mój carl ktoś mi go ukradł! - carl? - tak carl! No to poszliśmy poszukać i nagle kszyk zabujcy przerwaliśmy poszykiwania i ta babeczka carl ugryzł go w miejsce tam gdzie słońce nie do hodzi. Ja hciałam uciec chica żygała olejem boonie się smiał foxy zemdlał a strażnik płakał z bólu chica go wzieła strażnik zamknoł dzwi i go nie załatwiliśmy ale wiemy że on ma na imie Vincent.Puźniej się dowiedzieliśmy że będziemy w innej pizzeri z nowymi nami i gdy już tam dotarliśmy to wtedy najpierw nam odczepili różne części mi prawie nic booniemu odczepili twarz i ręke chice dłonie a foxyemu troche futra.Ci nowi my byli bardziej zabawkowi i mieli nawet na imię tak.Mój sobowtur to Toy freddy wygląda grubiej.Booniego to Toy boonie jest bardziej chudy i bardziej umalowany.Chicy to Toy chica jest.. Bardziej chuda i...czasami nie ma dzioba i ma czarne oczy z białymi kropkami. A foxyego jest najdziwniejszy bo to dziewczyna która ma dwie głowy i sam endoszkielet bez stroju i zamiast pirate kove jest teraz kids kove.Ja i inni jesteśmy w magazynie przez dzień ale w nocy chodzimy sobie gdzie chcemy ci nowi mają sztuczny intelekt i traktują nas jak dzieci ale my im zmieniliśmy trohę w głowie i zrobiliśmy im że oni w nocy chcą Vincenta zabić tak jak my.Noi jak codziennie byliśmy w magazynie i nagle kszyk dziecka no i wyszlymy i nagle zobaczyliśmy mangle gryzącą 6 letnie dziecko i to chłopca inni ludzie gdy nas zobaczyli to bardziej kszycieli a pan freddy powiedział - Przecież oni byli wyłączeni! Ja prubowałam uspokajać ludzi bonie pomagał temu ugryzionemu chłopcowi foxy odciągnoł mangle a chica pomagała booniemy bo boonie miał jedną ręke i nagle pojawił się z nikąd ten co wygląda co ja i jakoś uzdrowił tego dzieciaka a tan dzieciak uciekł do matki a my nazwaliśmy go Golden freddy a on sie na to zgodził.Puźniej wruciliśmy do magazynu i tam z nikąd się pojawił struj booniego tylko bardziej zniszczony i większy że mugł tam się zmieścić dorosły człowiek i wtedy wpadł mi wietny pomysł żeby włożyć Vincenta do tego stroju i zatrzasnąć sprężyny no i była 12:00 i wzieliśmy ten struj i poszliśmy do biura i ja wziełam go przytrzymalam foxy mi pomagał a chica z booniem trzymali z ledwościom ten struj bo warzył 400 kg i w końcu go tam włożyliśmy on umarł i go wrzuciliśmy do ciężaruwki gdzie jechała z nowym towarem no nie do końca nowym do domu strachów i pojehał a na jego miejsce przyszedł nowy strażnik mike smith a na dzienną zmiane dali nam jeremiego fizgarda obbaj są ok. Rozdział 5 "Powstanie zabujcy" Mineło już 5 lat on naszej śmierci i od śmierci zabujcy podobno mają nas dać do nowej pizzeri a raczej domu strachuw te toye zostają tutaj my już wyglądamy jak jakieś duchy a raczej jakbyśmy wyszli z pieca a ja wyglądam no..niemam jednego ucha thumbthumb i wogule...jestem bardziej zielona ale mi zostawili mikrofon i boonie on to znaczy..jego dusza już odeszła jest w niebie bo jego kostium został zniszczony...a otym nie chce gadać foxy i chica też się zmienili no i to bardzo foxy niema oka i ręki chica się za bardzo nie zmieniła oprucz koloru a nasz zabujca pewnie poszedł do piekła bo do nieba raczej nie pujdzie ale foxy też jest ładny!Czy mówiłam że toye zostały nie wszystkie jest z nami mangle hociaż jusz wyglądała przerażająco to teraz jeszcze bardziej ale foxy i tak jest najładniejszy i wogle lubie foxiego bordzo! bo on jest fajny! Perspektywa foxiego Ciekawe co nas tam czeka...ale zaraz czy tam nie WYSŁALIŚMY ZABUJCE!? oj hyba tak trzeba powiedzieć freddiemu!Ale ona pewnie wie ciekawe co my będziemy tam robić hmmm..ale czego ja się obawiam? przecierz on nie żyje!no tak! ale czemu nie będzie booniego?Hyba że to on będzie zamiast booniego! ale przecież on nie..... a jak on tak jak my jest teraz robotem O NIEEEEE!!!! no trudno hyba się nie gniewa co?Ja się bojeeeeee!!!! Hociaż mam już 15 lat tak jak freddy ona też ma 15 lat a chica tylko 13 boonie by teraz miał 13 lat czyli tyle co chica.Chica tak bardzo płakała gdy się dowiedziała że boonie zostanie zniszczony pewnie się kochali a szkoda wspułczuje jej bardzo. Perspektywa chici Boonie! nieeee...czemu ach czemu? oooooooo... biedny boonie zapomniałam thumbmu powiedzieć że go kocham! ale nic żyje się dalej myślę że w tym kolorze mi dotwarzy a foxy też fajnie wygląda. szkoda że go tu niema booniego bym mu powiedziała co czuję ooooooooooooo biedny boonie!no trudno no przynajmniej mangle z nami jedzie z nią będzie fajnie widziałam ją raz jak się bardzo cieszyła że będzie z nami ale troche jej było szkoda że inni tu zostaną ciekawe kto będzie na miejscu booniego jestem bardzo ciekawa kto to jest ooooooooooo....pewnie miły gość tak na pewno będzie dobrze! Perspektywa mangle Nowy dom no dobrze mam nadzieję że tam będzie fajnie bo jak nie to się wkurze! Bo przecierz to długa droga do tego domu strachuw eeeeeeeee... thumb no trudno przynajmniej poznamy kogoś nowego! zamiast booniego będzie jakiś nowy ciekawe jaki on będzie jusz się nie moge doczekać spotkania z tym nowym animatronikiem na pewno będzie fajnie! I to bardzo fajnie!!! no na pewno superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..........na pewno chica tęskni za booniem o wspułczuje jej ja sprubuje z foxym może ona się zakocha w tym nowym? nie wiem ale pewnie będzie fajnie bardzo fajnie ten nowy to pewnie jest równy gość tak na pewno ale super!!!!!!!!!!!! Perspektywa zabujcy 'thumb' No prosze prosze dzieci przyjadą do domu strachuw zobaczą moją zemste przez nich ten struj więzi mnie i nie moge uciec uciec z tąd bo jestem tutaj w tym stroju zamknięty na zawsze i jusz nigdy się nie wydostane przez nich i przez mojego syna viktora gdy go zabiłem to wtedy jego dusza jakby wlazła do tej marionetki.Przeklęta marionetka! zobaczymy jak oni sobie poradzą w domu strachuw hahahaha muhahahaha! Moja perspektywa - Freddy! Freddy! - Co foxy? - W tym w tym domu strachuw jest nasz zabujca! - Co?! - No tak zabujca! - Trzeba powiedzieć chice i mangle! - Chica! Mangle! - Co foxy? co freddy? - Nasz zabujca jest w tym domu strachuw! - Jak to!? - Tak to! A gdzie jest chica? - Płacze w kącie. - To trzeba jej powiedzieć! - Ja jej powiem jak kobieta z kobietą. - Kobieta z kobietą? - No tak. no to idę do chici... - Chica - Co mangle? - Nasz zabujca jest w domu strachuw! - Co mnie to obchodzi a mam to w DUPIE! O kurde od kiedy chica przeklina co? Pewnie się wściekła! dobrze że jednak podsłuchiwałam te babskie pogaduszki.Pewnie mangle myślała że jestem facetem bo moje ciało jest naprawde dziewczyny!Ale dobra puźniej jej powiem... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o kurde czemu ta ciężaruwka zachamowała? o o jesteśmy już na miejscu......co to jest?! zabujca w szybie? ło to on!!!!! o kur...dobra nie będe przeklinać. On ma nadal ślad na jajach wtedy gdy ta babeczka carl go ugryzł uuuuuuuuuuuu ale musiało boleć!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No pięknie jusz nas biorą i nas kładą obok tego zabujcy! Na razie się nikt nie rusza nawet ja tylko otworzyłam oczy a reszta z zabujcą udają że są wyłączeni.Chyba mamy nowego szefa i nowego strażnika i tutaj są wentylację i widzę że można się tam zmieścić.......no ale dobra przecież nie będe go zabijać tylko będe go straszyć ale nie będe urzywać wętylacji. o i wkońcu sobie poszli i od razu wszyscy otwożyli oczy....oprucz zabujcy! chica była smutna i siedziała ja i foxy obserwowaliśmy zabujce i on otwożył buzie i powiedział: - Może słyszeliście tą piosenkę? Co chłopcy? O przepraszam małgosiu zapomniałem że viktor cię włożył do stroju freddego pewnie się zastanawiacie kto to jest viktor.Viktor to mój syn ta marionetka to on ja go zabiłem!A nie słyszeliście że ta piosenka muwi żebyście nie podchodzili to tego zniszczonego królika czyli mnie? pewnie tak ale zobaczycie moją.... ZEMSTE!!!!!!!! I on wtedy otwożył oczy i wstał mnie i foxiego wzioł za gardło a chice kopnoł w brzuch i ona leżała i nic nie robiła.A tak się zastanawiam gdzie jest mangle? Widzę ją! jest na suficie! Chyba zaatakuje zabujce.....o nie! on ją złapał i zamiast mnie trzymać trzymał ją! a mnie żucił i jakby nie mogłam się ruszać tylko muwić chica chyba też i on powiedział: - Witaj mangielku dawno się nie widzieliśmy od twojego zabujstwa..... twoja dusza wleciała do kostiumu tak jak dusza mojego syna.A teraz liski moje drogie pogrzebamy sobie w kabelkach i zobaczycie.... No i on powiedział że znowu nas uru chomi ale musimy robić co on nam karze i powiedział że mamy straszyć strażnika że ja mam na jego oczach przed szybą iść i nagle na niego skoczyć ale go nie zabić foxy miał gdy on patrzy na kamery na niego skoczyć ale nie zabić mangle ma na niego skakać z sufitu ale nie zabić a chice powiedział że ma jej głowa się pojawiać na maszynach do gier i gdy on będzie tam patrzeć to ma na niego wyskoczyć ale nie zabić zgodziliśmy się i powiedział że on go zmylać będzie swoim chologramem a puźniej zabije i że nie mamy używać wentylacji. No i tak robiliśmy ciągle i ciągle...... Rozdział 6 "Zabujca to spingtrap i ugryzienie strażnika w płat czołowy" W końcu nasz zabujca ktury siebie nazywa spingtrap powiedział że ktoś z nas ma ugryść tego strażnika i spingtrap powiedział jeszcze że on się nazywa Jeremy Frizth i powiedział do mangle że ona ma go ugryźć w płat czołowy tak jak ugryzła tą małą dziewczynke ona niestety musiała się zgodzić i w nocy 4 my musieliśmy zrobić tak żeby się nami zajoł bo spingtrap powiedział że gdzieś idzie a mangle się nie chętnie zkradała i w końcu go ugryzła i nagle przyjechała karetka.To chyba spingtrap ją wezwał ale po co? Przecież sam chciał go zabić to troche dziwne no ale dobra.Podobno mają tu dać jakiegoś nowego cekawe kto to jest. O jusz przyjechał. Ta postać jest mi bardzo znana to jest... CO? Marionetka?! To nie możliwe! Teraz inaczej wygląda tak jakoś no jak my no prawie bo jest spalona i nie ma jusz tych policzkuw i tych łez teraz jest straszna od razu gdy ją przywieźli to pojechali a ja od razu podeszłam do niej i powiedziałam: - Czy to ty? - Tak to ja.A on tu jest? - No niestety ale tak. - On będzie mnie szukał. - Wiem bo ty jesteś jego synem. - Skąd to wiesz?! - On nam to powiedział i teraz panuje nad nami i muwi że mamy dręczyć strażnika. - Ten strażnik pojechał karetką. - Wiem bo go mangle ugryzła bo spingtrap nam kazał. - O o on tu idzie! - Zobacz jaki tam jest piec gdy coś się tam wrzuci to to spłonie! - Trzeba go tam wrzucić! A moge z przeklinaniem bo nie jestem już dzieckiem? - Wal śmiało. - Od kiedy marionetki muwią wal śmiało? - NIe wiem a teraz go tam wrzuć! - Hej ty spingtrap ty pedale choć tu to cię kopne w dupe! - Co ty!? - Masz kopa w dupe! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - No i tak po zabujcy! - No dobrze a chcesz być znowu dzieckiem? - No tak a inni będą? - No oczywiście! - No to chce! Drugie życie '' - Gocha wstawaj! - Co się stało? - Guwno! - Przecierz nie żyłam! - No było by miło! A teraz wstawaj bo cię pier*****! - Nie przeklinaj!Jusz wstaje! Więc marionetka miała racje że będe znowu żyła a inni chyba też.Szczeże powiem że troche się troche podkochiwałam w foxym ale bardziej w golden freddy.No i teraz mam nowe życie.Co pizzeria? po szkole pujdę do niej.Ciekawe czy inni mnie pamientają i te marionetke.Wiem jak się będe bronić przed tymi urwisami....... - Hej to gruba! - No to ta gruba! - Wypierdalajcie wy pedały jedne skurwinsyny kurwa mać! No i życie ciągnie się dalej a raczej nowe życie.Ciekawe czy inni pamiętają mnie marionetke i siebie.....O o chyba ktoś mnie dotyka w ramień to pewnie te urwisy! - Witaj freddy! - Foxy? Chicka? Bonnie? Mangle? Golden freddy? Ale jak gdzie.... - Spokojnie to my! ale jako dzieci! - A gdzie marionetka i spingtrap? - Marionetka za chwilę przyjdzie bo chodzi do tej szkoły tak jak my a spingtrap nie żyje ciągle. - Witaj małgosiu! - Witaj marionetko! - Mów do mnie viktor! - Viktor? - Tak viktor! Marionetka to chłopak viktor ciekawe.Wszyscy z nas są ubrani jak przed zabujstwem a marionetka jest ubrana na czarno-biało i ma zarumienione policzki. Dla mnie bardzo ładnie wygląda no i wszyscy też tak muwią. ''Rozdział 7 "the end ......?" Kolejny dzień i nudy to chyba już koniec............ - Gosia! - Co foxy?! - Moja siostra była ze mną w freddy fazbear pizza i znikneła! - CO?! - Obawiam się najgorszego! - Ja też.......... - Ale vincent przecierz jest w domu.... - FOXY! - O sorry.... - Idziemy tam! Zawołaj wszystkich! Zbiurka na boisku szkolnym za 15 minut! - Ok Kurde siostra foxyego znikneła i musimy jej poszukać.O jusz jesteśmy.. - No i co teraz? - Nie wiem foxy idziemy ją szukać............. - Witajcie czekałem na was.................. - Jeremy?! - Tak - Odłuż ten nóż! - Po co? - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - Mucha ha ha ha! - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! - Gosia! - ................... - O nie..............Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I tak wszyscy nie żyją znowu oprucz mangle i g.freddego bo g.freddy nie był z nami a Jeremy zabrał mangle....... - Co się dzieje? - Nie wiem.... - Chica? - Bonie? - Historia się powtarza........... - Idzie jeremy! udawajcie że jesteście wyłączeni...... - Witajcie moje robociki...... - Puszczaj! - Spokojnie mangle przywitaj się z swoim foxym! - Foxy! - Mangle! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Co ty myślałeś? I masz teraz z paralizatora mucha ha ha ha! xD - Poszedł? - Poszedł.... - Musimy naprawić foxego! Gosia choć! - Ide!Wiem jak go naprawić.... tylko nie mam takich rąk - A moje? - Marionetka? - No tak - Twoje się przydadzą! - ok to mów co mam zrobić..... - Czerwony kabel do niebieskiego żółty do zielonego naciśnij te guźiki dźwignie w dół i wpisz chasło..... FOXY z dużych liter o i naciśnij ten guzik i zamknij klape... - Arrrrr......... co się stało?! - On cię...... - Poraził paralizatrem..... - G. freddy?! - Poszłem do was i mnie też za............... - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - TO MANGLE! - Idziemy! - Ha ha! - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Paralizator! - Co robić gosia?! zabił mangle zniszczył reszte i i........ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - FOXY! - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - HA ha! xD a teraz ide ! - Gosia jesteśmy duchami! - Wiem..... idziemy go załatwić! - Zostawcie mnie! o strój..... ukryje sie tam! HA HA HA! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - i jusz po sprawie! marionetka cofnij czas! thumb|right|335 px - Nie moge - To co robimy?! - Idziemy do nieba....... - heh....... - To co idziemy? Jusz jest światło i i.... - Wiem idziemy.......... 'THE END''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach